Black Hole
Black Hole is a robot in ROBLOX BattleBots. It had a reasonable success record, winning three times and losing twice. Design Black hole is a box-shaped robot with 6 wheels, despite this it only had a top speed of about 8 miles an hour. For weapons it had a large 33-pound spinning drum. Originally it had no self-righting mechanism, though one was added for Season 3. Robot History Season 2 Black Hole's first match was against Lumberjack. Lumberjack initially took advantage of Black Hole's sluggish nature and pushed it around the arena. However Lumberjack made the fatal mistake of cornering itself on one of its drives, allowing Black Hole to launch it 10 feet into the air and remove one of its drive wheels. When Lumberjack landed, it ceased moving due to the receiver coming unplugged. Lumberjack was counted out, giving Black Hole the win and advancing it to the round of 16. Here it was supposed to face Cobalt, but Cobalt had problems regarding its drive and forfeited the match. Black Hole won by default and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Rebellium. Black Hole was simply too slow to avoid Rebellium and was flipped over. Black hole was counted out and was eliminated from the tournament. Season 3 Black Hole's first match was supposed to be against The Dentist, but The Dentist had electrical problems and forfeited the match. Black Hole won by default and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Vanquish. Black Hole was too slow to avoid Vanquish and was pushed around with ease. Time ran out and Vanquish won a unanimous 3-0 decision. Season 4 Black Hole was first teamed up with Spine Tickler and pitted against HUGE and Rebellium. Black Hole roamed around aimlessly before Rebellium slammed into it and pushed it into the wall, Black Hole tried to retaliate, however it was too slow and Rebellium zipped off to help HUGE take care of Spine Tickler. Black Hole was attacked by Rebellium again and was pushed into HUGE, this attack launched Black Hole into the air, once again, Black Hole was too slow to retaliate and soon was left in the corner. Black Hole managed to catch Rebellium off guard and threw it onto a piece of debris, high centering it. Black Hole soon ended up on the receiving end of several attacks from HUGE. Time ran out and HUGE and Rebellium won a 3-0 judges decision and Black Hole lost overall. Black Hole next faced Lumberjack in a rematch. Black Hole was on the back foot for the entirety of the match, getting shoved around by Lumberjack. Black Hole was then flipped over in the corner just before time ran out. Black Hole lost a 3-0 judges decision. Black Hole next faced the fallen champion Bad Kitty. Black Hole was able to keep Bad Kitty at bay with its anti-wedge skirts before landing one of its signature one-hit-K.O's, ripping off one of its wheels and leaving it immobile in the center of the arena. Black Hole won by K.O. Due to the sudden shortening of the season, the cancellation of the rest of the undercard matches, and Black Hole's 1-2 record, Black Hole wasn't able to compete in the top 8. W/L Record Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Heavyweights